Adventures of Noobiness
by dragonflyz
Summary: YOU send in funny stories of when you were a noob, and I put them here for us all to lol at.
1. me

(A/N: hey peepzles! Welcome to my new fanfic: Adventures of Noobness. Now, this isn't going to be a regular fanfic. How its going to work is YOU pm me funny-nooby things that you/ someone you know did when they were noobs, and I will put them here for us all to lol our heads off at. The chapters will be short, but there will be lots of them if you send in those stories, so make sure they come! You can send as many as you like. So… TO THE STORY!)

dragonflyz

I was at church, at the night service, bored. After a while I needed to go to the toilet, so I got up and walked through the café to them. When I was walking back I saw something interesting. There were a bunch of kids at laptops doing something. Curious, I walked over and said "what are you doing?" I asked one boy, called caleb. "im playing minecraft" he replied.

Minecraft. Where had I heard that word before? Oh yeah, my friend from school had told me about it. I looked closely at the screen. He seemed to be underground, in a long tunnel, surrounded by something that looked like… rock?

He stopped for a moment saying something to someone. I looked at the ceiling of the tunnel and said… (prepare for epic facepalm moment)

"There's a square on the roof"

(A/N: wow I was a mega noob when I started XD. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! dragonflyz out!)


	2. Eagleroar

(A/N: heres another chapter of what happened to my brother :D hope u enjoy!)

Eagleroar

I opened minecraft and created my first singleplayer world. I had just gotten minecraft, and was exited to play it. I spawned in a desert. Now, I didn't know much about this game, but I did know one thing, I had to build a house to keep out the baddies at nighttime (I later realized I had peaceful mode on). I looked around and spotted a bunch of cactus. I ran over to it and collected it. Then I went to work on building a house, but something strange was happening. The cactuses wouldn't place next to each other. 'what the heck? why wont it place?' I thought, 'Weird. Must just be a glitch' and continued building the house.

When I had built what I could of my 4x4 house, I ran inside to hide from monsters. Immediately, I started losing health and I panicked "what the? Is there a spider in my house or something?!" when I was down to half a heart I realized that it must be the cactus, so I ran away from it and never went there again.

(A/N: aaaaaaand that was another chapter! Plz leave a review and don't forget to pm me YOUR adventures of noobiness! dragonflyz out!)


	3. NATizm

NATizm

One day I was playing Minecraft on a server called swag craft. (ip is you should go check it out!) I was playing capture the flag with my friend Josh we just killed a person atop the giant castle at our spawn. So me (being the noobiest gamer around) suggest we jump in the water...it was around 65 blocks away. I jumped died. Josh's sneak derped and he fell off as well but he died from the damage of fighting the enemy. We sat at out computers laughing over a Skype call for the next half our until out team lost at CTF. If you have me on Skype this explains my mood always being "ACHIEVEMENT GET: JUMP IN THE WATER". Me and him decided yesterday it was the best moment of 2013 xD


	4. Lab Rat Lover

Lab Rat Lover

It was my first time playing minecraft. When the server loaded I went straight to a tree and put a lot of glass all around me. I destroyed part of the trunk and freaked out when the leaves started disappearing. I kept placing glass and I got confused about where I had already placed it. And most of this took place during the day when there were no monsters.  
(Minecraft PE)


	5. dodo6470

dodo6470

I looked around. Where was I? The sun was going down and I needed to find my house… oh crap. A bunch of zombies.

Pretty soon I found myself surrounded with zombies, fighting for my life without any weapons. I killed one and it dropped something… but it wasn't rotten flesh… it looked like a…

"no way! I got a knife!" I shouted

I started attacking the zombies with it but I soon realized it wasn't making any difference. Confused, I scrolled over it to see what it was.

A feather


	6. Michaelh083

Michaelh083

I spawned in a forest, so I went over to a tree and clicked on it. nothing happened. Hmm… maybe I needed to click quickly to break it. Clickcklickclickclickclick. Nothing. Now my fingers hurt! A glitch maybe? Better try again. Clickcklickclickclickclick. Again? Clickcklickclickclickclick. This isn't working…

20 minutes later.

THIS IS NOT WORKING! HOW DO I BREAK THE FREAKING BLOCK?!

Then I realized I had to _hold_ the mouse button down.


	7. JoelTC3000

JoelTC3000

I was walking around in my new minecraft world. Actually it was my only minecraft world, I had just started. I was soooo happy to finally have the computer version instead of minecraft PE.

So there I was, walking around, and I decided I wanted to swim across a lake that was nearby, so I did. Slight problem though. In minecraft PE you float just by moving forwards. In minecraft computer you have to hold the space bar.

I drowned.


	8. i like cats

I like cats. Duct tape pie. The creepy old guy behind me just farted. post in the reviews if you have any idea what im talking about.


	9. SkybornWriterGal

SkybornWriterGal

When I first logged into a server called MelonCraft, I saw a bunch of people flying around with full diamond armor and some without anything. So I decided to jump off of the bridge leading out of spawn, thinking I was in Creative. It was my favorite thing about that gamemode after infinite materials; I could fall as far as I wanted to and not feel a thing! Well, guess what, Sky? You're not in creative.  
"SkybornWG hit the ground too hard."  
When I respawned, I actually payed attention to the spawn, looking at the signs and stuff. One of them, one I had jumped right over on my way to the bridge, said very simply "/fly". And that is how I had the biggest facepalm moment known to Minecraft. After that screwup, I actually had a lot of fun on that server. Too bad I lost the IP when my computer wiped itself. :O  
I have more stories, which I will send seperately from this one. Have fun wondering how I could be such a noob at that time! 8)


	10. SkybornWriterGal (again)

SkybornWriterGal

Achievement Get: WHEN PIGS ARE BETTER AT CAVING THAN YOU  
My sister and I had just made a new world on the XBox 360 version. There were two villiages in sight of spawn, and she dashed over to the one on the left. I, of course, ignored the villiages completely, being able to tell from a distance that they did't have blacksmiths. While she was trolling the little robed squidward people, I had found a ravine. A pig was standing at the edge, so I pushed it off. It landed in water at the bottom, so I jumped down after it. I was facing the left, swimming against the current. Guess what the current was pushing me towards? Everyone's favorite hot tub.  
"SkybornWG tried to swim in lava."  
After that little disaster, I dug a safe path to the bottom of the ravine, and all I ended up finding down there was a few pieces of coal and a bit of iron, nothing more or less. Then guess what happened when I went to go back up? I saw the cobblestone shelter I'd made in the ravine and thought it was a dungeon. Huh, let's check the n00biness level... Oh my Notch, it's over 9000! Holy fudge, I sure do act like a noob sometimes.


	11. SkybornWriterGal (yet AGAIN)

SkybornWriterGal

Deja-vu Much?  
Today, I was going to a forest that was across a ravine. It's a different world, and I've had this one for a while. I was about to bridge over the ravine rather than go around it, but then I spot a pig on my side of the ravine. I hit it a few times, and realizing I had hit it with my bare fist rather than with the iron sword two slots over, I pulled out my sword and stepped forward, hitting and killing the pig. Too bad I can't fly.  
"SkybornWG hit the ground too hard."  
That n00biness level sure is getting high... Holy fudge nuggets...


	12. kallisarockz

kallistarockz

Soo, back in 2012, I discovered Minecraft. So I went to show it to my friend. After a month or two, maybe more, I found out a seed "Gimmeavillage" which worked in 1.4 and spawned a village. Then he said that I should type in "Gimmeacastle".  
He thought that castles existed without mods or building, naturally spawned.

Second was when me, the same friend and another one stumbled upon an MC update. We didn't know it was an update, and I had a cracked client. So I went onto the Misc. and saw a beacon.  
I thought it was added by the people who made the cracked client.  
My friends agreed.  
And since we're not english, and the beacon wasn't capitalized like the other stuff, we thought it really was.


	13. bethysue382

Bethysue382

When I made my first world on minecraft, it was creative. I spawned in a jungle. I fell in a lake in the jungle. At the time, I didn't know all the controls so I walked around the bottom of a lake the whole time. It was creative, so I wasn't drowning and I couldn't respawn. Finally I gave up, deleted that world, and made a new one. In which the exact same thing happened.


	14. summergirl233

Summergirl233

I was in minecraft. I kept on clicking on wood but didnt get anything. When I found out how to get wood, I didnt know what to do with it. I kept on putting the blocks in different places. Once I found out how to craft, I made sticks and mined stone with a stick. This took forever and I just wasted my time mining with a stick. I soon learned how to craft other stuff


	15. Magic Honor

Magic Honor

Straight up, i thought Endermen came from the Nether.  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	16. StealthPhoenixa

StealthPhoenixa

I had heard of minecraft before I played it, it was reviewed by a couple of people so I knew pretty much knew most of the basics. I had created my new world, and set it on peaceful since I wasnt really a big fan of combat (back then). So, nothing could ever go wrong, right? Wrong. Unfortunately, there was this big something called PHYSICS, and it ended up suffocating me with it's sandy demise. Long story short, I had thought sand floated and put 2 blocks of it right on top of me. Apparently dirt floats, though. Screw you physics. ._.


	17. TheRealDigiGal

TheRealDigiGal

It was a week after I got minecraft and my friend wanted me to play on a server with him. He sent me the IP and I got onto the server.

About ten minutes later it was night and the mobs were spawing. He was working on his house and I was just roaming around. I had a sword because I knew about the mobs that spawn, just not how to fight them.

I walk by a spider and it starts chasing me. I back away, trying to fight it off, and before I knew it I was falling into a ravine and die from fall damage. My friend told me the next time we saw eachother that after he saw 'Survivor081999 died from fall damage' and saw my name falling down into the world, he sighed and face-palmed.


	18. TheRealDigiGal (again)

TheRealDigiGal

I was building my own village full of houses and farms (including animals) and I was placing down sheep in a pen. My friend was watching me, and she knew a bit more about minecraft than me.

I right clicked on a sheep with a spawn egg and one of the little babies spawned. I do it again and another baby spawned. I turn to my friend and say "did you know if you right click on a mob with it's egg a baby spawns?"

She just sighs and face-palms like my other friend did.


	19. Magic Honor's cousin

Magic Honor's cousin

This one was my cousin.  
She was playing Minecraft Pocket Edition on my ipod, and she was trying to make a house with sand. She kept asking me, "Why does this keep falling?" She showed me the screen and i gave her a blank look.  
"So?"  
i told her, then i called her an idiot. She punched me hard.


	20. lonewolf488

lonewolf488

Once I had a friend over and they played minecraft for the first time. They jumped in water and I had to save them from drowning. Once they figured that out I took them caving. We found lava. My friend jumped in. I literally facepalmed when he said huh as the words 'you died' flashed on the screen. Then he said "Why didn't I float?"


	21. herobrine is cu

herobrine is cu

Once I was mining and I found a diamond. I decided to mine it, not noticing the strange red glow. After I mined it, it fell (prepare for rage quit ) straight into the lava below


	22. KohtaKiller

KohtaKiller

I was building a nice house and that kinda stuff when I decided "lets hide my diamond" so I built a little safe house under my house. I set down a chest and put my few Diamonds in there and as I went down there later to check on them I saw zombies had spawned so I killed them and that stuff. I decided to go mining there and when I dug down and fallen into one of my HUGE lines of strip mining I saw that there were tons of mobs and died wih my iron sword iron armor and iron pick. So I made me iron booties and a diamond sword and I was killed again trying to get the diamonds I had just gotten and killed over and over again and guess what! When I went to pick my stuff up since I had nothing, I died from the fall since when I dug down it was too far! So I just deleted my first survival world.


	23. Dakota255

Dakota255

One day I was derping around in creative mode, when I decided to dig straight down. I fell into the void. I then decided to fly, break blocks then double tap the space bar (not knowing about shift) when I got there I thought monsters where in a realy dark cave. I tried lighting it up with torches and pouring lava, nothing worked. Is spent about a hour experimenting and flying towards the sun. I then thought to google it. Ironically, now I'm a boss on servers, and am a redstone genius, so posting this will probably ruin my rep:(


	24. BeingAnonymous11

BeingAnonymous11

Ok, so I had just gotten the computer version of Minecraft, so I started to play.  
At first, I didn't even know how to change game modes. Then, after I played it for about an hour and a half, I decided I was done for the day. But, I didn't know how to pause and save the game.  
Then, I ended up Google searching for about half an hour until I finally found out how. The escape button... Very much sense... Make so many...


	25. pomsrcool

pomsrcool

One day, I saw my older brother playing this minecraft game we watched on YouTube, and secretly I wanted it but I didn't tell anyone yet because I thought people would freak out since I'm a girl. Then I told my mom, and she got me the game. I started playing then, I spawned in a new world right next to a lake, with some sand here and their and some trees. I walked around a bit, not exactly used to the block atmosphere, and then I saw a tree, me, deciding to be more logical and actually play the game right, went ahead and broke the middle center. But as soon as a did, I saw a pig shoving its face into the tree, and since I didn't know what it was I screamed loudly and ran away in the game.


	26. HappyGoLucky007

HappyGoLucky007 

One time I was looking for coal. I had just downloaded the game, and had not known much about it. I soon found what I was looking for. Despite my efforts, the coal just would not pop up. I then realized you needed a pickaxe to mine coal, not your bare hands.

When I was in one of my worlds, I fell into a abandoned mineshaft. I wasnt looking where I was going, and I fell in a lava pit. I had recently mined diamonds, which I held in my hand. I quickly tried to swim to shore. TRY to. Turns out the button to go is also next to the button you press to drop stuff. Equation: fall in lava diamond in hand pressing button that makes you drop your item rage quit


	27. minstorm340

minstorm340

back when i first got minecraft cracked, a couple years ago, i made maybe my fifth world ( others i died in by pure n00b, and it was 1.7 before creative) i watched a tutorial, and made a torchless house, because i was clueless about charcoal, or furnaces for that matter, so i waited for nght. i was scared of mining , so i had nothing to do. eventually, the sun set and a few zombies came out, and i decided to figght them weaponless.

Three seconds later: i wanna play again! Hint. i died fast.


	28. iluvpb22

iluvpb22

So, I was playing Minecraft for Xbox with my cousin. I had just got it, and was used to PE, so I had no idea what I was in for. We spawned right next to a ravine. Things went fine for a few days: we built a house, made beds, ect. Then one day I was chopping down trees, which were right next to the ravine. I hopped over to the next tree and fell straight down.  
I died.


	29. StealthPhoenixa (again)

StealthPhoenixa

After many, many fails in singleplayer which would take a whole page to all list, I was finally a pro. Or whatever you would call someone who knew all the tips and tricks in mc. I had an awesome house, a fully fledged mob grinder, even a lot of diamonds to boost my ego. Then my friend introduced me to multiplayer. We went on a server, and I was an absolute NOOB. I knew absolutely NO commands, and on every game I played I was ALWAYS the one to die first. You wouldn't be able to count how many times my friend facepalmed.


	30. utopianking

utopianking

A couple months ago I was on survival mode and climbed up a huge tower my siblings made on creative. I saw a pool of water and decided to jump. What I failed to notice was that the water was only a block deep, so death ensued.


End file.
